


Porn

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confidence, Famous Pete, Fan Patrick, Flirting, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Smut, Touching, Video, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Sleeping with a famous gay porn star isn't something that happens to Patrick every day





	Porn

**Patrick's POV**

As soon as I step on set I see Pete Wentz's tattooed back and it takes a lot of self control to not come in my pants. Considering the fact I'm only wearing boxers and no actual pants, that would have been very awkward.

I've done plenty of porn before but it's always been with small porn actors and never someone as attractive as Pete. I've been watching him since I was 13 so getting to sleep with him and make a movie with him is fucking mind blowing.

We both spend an hour getting our hair and makeup done then the director runs over the script so we know what we're doing. It's a pretty typical movie, just two guys hanging out which turns into sex, nothing kinky or dangerous or fun. That's probably good considering its with Pete fucking Wentz so I don't know if I could handle much more. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that I'm going to have sex with one of the most attractive and well known gay porn stars.

By the time we get onto the set and are ready to film, I'm fully hard so our first conversation is kind of awkward. Pete struts over to me and presses his lips to mine which I sink into. I was zoned out staring at his tanned back so I'm not sure whether they've started filming or if he's sizing me up to see if I'm good.

When he pulls back I get a nod and then Pete's hand is on my bare shoulder "Hey cutie, you're pretty good" "And you're fucking incredible" "Yeah I know, glad you approve though, sex might be awkward if you didn't even like kissing me" "Best kiss I've ever had" "Oh really? None of your little boyfriends have done better?" "I've never had an actual boyfriend and most people I make movies with are big bears with facial hair" "Good thing I shaved today, wouldn't want to offend you with any facial hair"

He struts across the set so I scramble after him, assuming that he wants me to follow him. The way Pete swings his hips is so hot and he's much more sexy in person so my dick gets uncomfortably hard.

The director runs through everything with us as Pete's hand slowly slides down to squeeze my ass and he pulls me close.

When the cameras finally start rolling me and Pete sit on the bed together pretending to do homework. I spend the time calming myself down until Pete stops pretending to work and starts running a hand up and down my back. He's so sexy that I don't have to fake the moan I let out and the hard on in my boxers is totally real.

Pete chucks the books off the bed then lies me down so he can press his lips to mine again. We stop for a few pictures of us kissing with Pete's hand sliding up my thigh so when we're allowed to keep going I'm desperate.

No one really told us what to do, just to make out for a while then do whatever we want as long as it ends in sex. I'm tempted to rip off Pete's boxers and tell him to get in me but we're supposed to be in character. I know when I was in high school hooking up it wasn't quick. Personally I liked to revel in it and there was lots of groping because we were both horny and desperate. It'll be way better with Pete but I feel just like I did as a teenager.

Slowly Pete's hand slips into my boxers and he shifts his body so the camera can see his hand touching me. When Pete slides to his knees and tugs down my boxers I whimper and throw my head back "Oh god Pete, please" "You want me to suck you off? You want me to put my pretty lips on your cock?" "Please, I'll do anything, please just suck me off"

We might have been given fake names but I can barely think when Pete's breathing on my dick like this. Slowly he takes the head in his mouth and sucks hard, making me groan and bury my hands in his hair to push him down.

I've watched every movie Pete's made so I know he likes it rough so its ok for me to pull his hair and be rough.

Pete laps at the head of my dick then licks up the underside so all I do is moan and buck my hips up until he takes me in his mouth. If I could never move from this spot I'd probably be the happiest person ever because no ones ever made me feel so good. I've been with a lot of people but finally being with the man I've wanted for years is pretty amazing.

We're stopped a few times but it just makes me even more desperate when we're allowed to keep going. When Pete pulls off I'm so close but he slides up my body again so I push down his boxers so we're both naked. For a while we grind up against each other like a couple of horny teenagers but eventually Pete pulls back and smirks down at me.

"I'm going to make love to you now, is that ok?" "Yeah, god I need you inside me" "Yeah?" "Hell yeah"

Pete flips me onto my knees and his finger circles my hole before pushing in roughly. Usually we're told to stop so we can do condoms and lube but I'm so entranced by Pete. I can barely remember my name so I'm definitely not asking to stop. We're both clean as required by our contracts and I can take the burn so I moan while Pete keeps fingering me and kissing my neck.

The feeling of his lips on the soft spots on my neck is really nice as he adds more fingers. Before we do anything more he whispers in my ear so the cameras don't pick up the sound. "You ready kid? I can get you off like this if you want" "No, I'm paid for having sex, if we don't do it I don't get paid" "I get paid for showing up" "You're famous so you can do anything you want, I need the money so I do what I'm told"

Pete gives me another kiss on my jugular then we pause for more photos so Pete can talk again. "I like you, would you want to do another movie with me sometime?" "You want to do this again?" "Yeah I do, you're sexy and you seem nice and funny so why not? I'm famous enough so I can choose if I want you, if I ask for you then why would they say no? I can get anything I want so if you want to do this again I'd love it"

We take a break so they can get some new camera angles and Pete talks a little more while massaging his fingers inside me. "So what do you say?" "If you want me then I want you" "I do a lot of more intense stuff then this though so what do you think?" "What stuff?" "Slave and master stuff, BDSM, I don't do this soft loving stuff usually" "Why are you doing it now?" "They gave the idea to me and I hadn't heard of you so I watched some of your stuff. I wouldn't have even considered it if you hadn't been so fucking gorgeous"

Hearing the hottest guy I've ever seen say he watched me and thought I was hot is pretty awesome. I've never done proper BDSM because I'm small and have a boy next door look so no one lets me do something more hardcore. I've never done it before but I'm sure Pete will take care of me. I've watched a lot of the hardcore movies he's done so I know I'm turned on by watching it.

Once the director lets us start again Pete pushes me onto my hands and knees and I feel him position himself at my entrance. He's big but not so big that it'll be too painful so when he pushes in I moan at the burn and push back against Pete. We stay in the same position, moaning while he sets up a rhythm. Just as it gets good he pulls me up so my backs pressed against my chest and he can resume his kissing of my neck.

We're still supposed to be boyfriends so I moan and try to get into character even when I can barely think. "Fuck Pete, I love you, I need more" "Yeah baby? You want more from me?" "Yeah, fuck you're so good" "Yeah baby yeah, you're so beautiful, fuck I love you"

Hearing someone say they love me is pretty awesome because no ones ever said it like they mean it before. Obviously Pete doesn't love me but hearing someone say it while inside me is pretty awesome, I wish someone would love me the way Pete's pretending to.

Pete wraps his arms tight around my waist and fucks me harder. He's rough with me but at the same time all his touches are soft and loving. It's driving me crazy to feel him touching me and treating me like this, its fucking amazing.

Despite being stopped for photos twice it doesn't take long for me to get close so I whimper and beg Pete "Please Petey baby, I'm so close" "You wanna come? You wanna come all over me?" "Yeah, please baby, fuck I'll do anything"

His hand wraps around my dick and he jerks me off quickly until I jerk and come over his fist. When I do, Pete's thrusts slow down and he bites down on my shoulder before coming inside me and letting us both fall forward onto the bed.

Pete lies on top of me breathing for a minute before he rolls off me so I can roll onto my back and we lie together. We pause for photos then Pete puts a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in for a long slow kiss. His tongue still drives me crazy so when the director calls cut and Pete pulls away its all I can do to not pull him back.

They decide we don't have to reshoot anything so Pete goes to his dressing room and I'm given new clothes. I'm tempted to go in there because it was really amazing but I'm not supposed to and its obvious that we're not on the same level. Pete gets a dressing room and he can ask for anything he wants but I don't even get a coat closet. Its obvious if Pete hadn't wanted me I wouldn't be here. I'm not famous or important so the only reason I got to do this with Pete is because he thinks I'm hot.

I get dressed again then text my flatmate, telling him I'll be home later then usual. When people start to pack up I slip off and knock on Pete's door, hoping he'll doesn't mind me coming.

When he opens the door Pete smiles and pulls me in quickly, shutting the door behind me so he can push me against it. All I see is his smirk then he kisses me hard so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him flush against me.

I'd be happy to stay here with him all day but eventually there's a knock on the door so he pulls away and slips his hand into mine. I'm about to hide somewhere but Pete holds onto me and opens the door to the director. He seems confused when he sees me but still says what a good job Pete's done and gives him some ideas for new movies.

Once he leaves Pete smirks to me and hands me the book of ideas "I want to make another movie with you, highlight all the ones you'd be willing to do with me" "Can I highlight the entire thing?" "Go ahead, I'm up for pretty much anything" "You really want to do more with me? You're not kidding are you?" "No I want to have sex with you again, I want to fuck you in every way possible"

Pete works on his hair while I go through and highlight every idea that sounds like it'd be fun to do with him. Some of them are pretty boring so I don't bother with that because I want to do something fun and new with Pete.

When I'm done I hand it to him and Pete looks through which seems to make him happy. "You seem to like all the BDSM stuff which will be fun, I'd love to see you tied up and collared like a slave" "Some of these are like hour long movies soI'd love to do that with you and hopefully we wouldn't get stopped every 5 seconds"

Once Pete crosses out all the ones he's already done or doesn't like the director for he puts it down and waves me over. If we hadn't just had sex I'd be sitting on his dick right now but neither of us can get back in the mood that fast so we make out.

Usually having sex outside of porn is pretty lame because none of the guys I get with are any good and its pretty boring. I bet it wouldn't be like that with Pete, he'd be fun no matter what we do. Whether its some kinky BDSM movie or just normal sex in bed it'd all be the most amazing sex.

When the whole set has been packed up Pete takes my hand and grabs his phone "How'd you get here?" "Bus" "Want a ride home?" "Yeah I'd like that" "Or you could come home with me and show me exactly what you like" "We are going to be doing more things together so it would be good if we knew what each other liked"

Together we walk out of the building and Pete pins me against the door of his car with his hands on my waist and lips on my neck. "Tell me one thing you like, what's something that will make you moan like a little whore?" "Kissing my neck, stimulating more than one place at once, pain and pleasure at the same time being controlled"

That definitely makes Pete happy because he kisses my lips and lets go of me "Come on darling, let's get you back to my house" "Fuck I can't wait" "Yeah, I'm going to have so much fun with you darling, you're going to feel so fucking amazing"


End file.
